The first snowfall
by Queentitties
Summary: It's the Rowdyruffs first winter and aren't sure what to do. So they go to ask the powerpuffs. One shot.


The first snowfall of the winter. It was something Butch had never seen before, and at the moment was standing in awe outside. The snowflakes floated down and where starting to pile up in the dead grass. He figured Brick would tell him to get a jacket on soon.  
>"BUTCH! Get a jacket on!" Brick yelled at him, "If you get sick I swear!". Yup, he guessed right, he brushed the snow that had settled on his dark green shirt and went inside. Inside Brick and Boomer where on the couch playing video games. It wasn't surprising that Brick was winning, Boomer didn't play video games much anyway. Butch closed the door behind himself and settled down in the green beanbag chair next to the sofa. He stared aimlessly at the tv as his brothers battled it out.<br>"Ok, you win" Boomer sighed as he put down the controller. It was about time he gave up, he lost 32 - 0.  
>"You sure? Butch how bout you?" Brick said with a smirk. he probably though he could beat him too. He'd show him later.<br>"Nah" Butch said, "I was bored just watching you play".  
>"How bout we go see what those puffs are up to?" Brick asked, Boomer shot up as did Butch. " I guess that's a yes then?". They quickly got their winter gear on and flew off to see the puffs. They still weren't great friends, but they weren't enemies either. Also since this was their first winter, who better to tell them about it. The snow at the powerpuff's house was much deeper than where they lived. So it wasn't surprising that when they landed Boomer sank neck deep in snow, Leaving his brothers in a laughing fit.<br>"Oh man, you should see yourself!" Brick laughed as boomer quickly flew out of the hole he had just created.  
>"Yeah, whatever" Boomer quickly said, "let's go". The three boys walked up to the front door of the girls house and knocked a few times. They could hear someone walking towards the door, most likely the professor. Sure enough it was, he wore his usual lab coat, but it looked like he had been baking due to the flour on it.<br>"Hi, are the puff's here? Brick asked blankly, he knew the professor still didn't completely trust them. The professor looked at the with a suspicious look but quickly relaxed a bit.  
>"Their in the back yard, just go around the house" He explained as he pointed to the side if the house.<br>"Ok, thanks" Brick said as he waved Butch and Boomer to follow him. This time Butch was the one to sink in the snow as he jumped off the front steps. He quickly flew out of it hoping that neither his brothers had noticed. Brick hadn't but Boomer did, he was still standing on the steps. He laughed and waved to the professor as they headed behind the house. The professor simply shook his head and closed the door, what ever it was about those boys he would never know. They walked to the back corner of the house looked to see what the girls were up to. What they saw was that the girls were throwing snow at each other, which really didn't make sense.  
>"Can't get me!" Blossom yelled as Buttercup picked up a handful of snow and packed it together.<br>"I bet I can!" Buttercup responded as she threw the snow at her. Blossom quickly dodged it and it hit the house instead. As Buttercup went to pick up more snow Blossom quickly threw some at her, hitting her in the back and making her drop the snow she had just gathered.  
>"Ha! score 1-0" Blossom said proudly while folding her arms. Buttercup looked over at her sister.<br>"oh yeah? what about Bubbles score?" Buttercup asked, making them both wonder where she had gone to. At that moment Bubbles shot up from behind a snowbank, and quickly threw a snowball at each sister. Hitting Blossom in the shoulder and Buttercup in the back of the head. Both of them stunned look back at Bubbles.  
>"Score 2-1-0" Bubbles says proudly, "bet you didn't expect that". Buttercup picked up some snow and looked at Bubbles.<br>"Better start running" Buttercup said simply while getting ready to throw. Bubbles eyes widened as she took off running and giggling. Unknowingly she ran in front of the spot where the Rowdy ruffs had been watching from, just as Buttercup threw the snowball. Bubbles dodged the snowball, and it instead hit Butch square in the face. He stumbled back a few steps and wiped the cold snow off his face. His brothers simply laughed while Blossom and Bubbles snickered. Buttercup seemed to be more in shock at the moment.  
>"Sorry" she said sheepishly, "I was trying to get Bubbles with that". Blossom and Bubbles had stopped their giggling, they walked towards the boys.<br>"So what are you guys doing here?" Blossom asked, I t wasn't often that the guys just came to their house. And before Brick had a chance to speak, Butch spoke up.  
>"We were extremely bored and had nothing to do" Butch said blankly.<br>"Yeah" Brick agreed, he had expected brick to add further explanation but that was the main reason. The girls look at them like they were in shock.  
>"There's so much to do" Bubbles piped up, "how could you possibly be bored?<br>"Well we don't know much about winter, but I'm guessing you throw snow at each other?" brick asked. The girls looked at each other and laughed.  
>"You saw that huh?" Blossom said, "that's what you call a snowball fight. You throw snow at other people for fun".<br>"And there's a point system involved?" Boomer asked.  
>"Not really" Bubbles stated, "we were just doing that one time, usually you can't keep track of points". She giggled and smiled sweetly at him. Meanwhile Buttercup was still slightly embarrassed about hitting butch. Thankfully the cold could hide the blush on her face.<br>"Well what else is there to do? We've been dying of boredom all day" Brick said.  
>"Well there's lots of stuff to do!" Blossom exclaimed, "snowball fights, snow angels, building forts and snowmen, sledding, snowshoeing, skating, there's plenty to do". Just then Butch picked up some snow and threw it at Buttercup, catching of guard. She wiped the snow off her light green jacket and glared at Butch.<br>"Payback" he said simply while sticking out his tongue. Buttercup looked at him and got an Idea.  
>"Hey Butch" she said, "I dare you to go lick a metal pole". She held back laughter to make it sound like a real dare. Butch looked confused for a moment but then smiled.<br>"Is that all? That'll be easy" he said while smiling, "the people across the street have a flag pole". he quickly flew over, but before he could attempt to lick it, Blossom yelled at him.  
>"BUTCH DON'T!" Blossom yelled, Butch looked over to see the group of them looking at him. His brothers looked confused, Blossom and Bubbles looked afraid, but Buttercup just looked plain amused.<br>"And why not?" Butch asked, "I never go back on a dare". At that moment Buttercup fell over laughing, she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
>"Because your tongue will get stuck to the pole!" Blossom yelled. Butch was surprised, could it really get stuck? He flew back over to the group, Buttercup was just getting over laughing.<br>"Really?" Butch asked, Blossom nodded yes silently answering his still wondered though.  
>"How?" He asked, Blossom sighed. She really wished that they knew these things already, but someone had to tell them.<br>"Well you know how water freezes in the cold?" Blossom asked, Butch nodded.  
>"Well, since your tongue is naturally moist, and the pole is cold" Blossom explained, "your tongue freezes to it". There was no other explanation for it, it was as simple as that.<br>"I wanna try it" Boomer said, he quickly got a smack in the face by Brick. You had to admit, sometimes he needed it.  
>"No, you don't want to try it" Brick stated, "because if you do, we'll leave you there till spring". The girls rolled their eyes, it was quite cold out at the moment.<br>"Hey you guys want to stay for lunch? We can go sledding or something afterwards" Blossom suggested. The boys looked at each other as if mentally deciding between themselves. Then then looked back at the girls.  
>"I guess we could" Brick stated, "we don't exactly want to fly all the way back home".<br>"Great!" Bubbles exclaimed while running into the house. She was probably going to tell the professor about their guests. As the group of them where going inside Buttercup stopped Butch just outside the door.  
>"I thought you said you didn't go back on dares?" Buttercup said questioningly. Butch looked at her for a moment, while concluding what to say.<br>"You know what, you'r right" Butch said as he flew over to the flag pole once again. "I Don't". He then licked the pole.


End file.
